


That's Human Nature At It's Best

by AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate



Series: Sanders Sides Inktober 2018 [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Trans Boy Logan, Trans Male Character, accidental misgendering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate/pseuds/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate
Summary: Logan just wants to clean up his yard a bit. Patton has other plans, and drags Roman and Virgil along with him. This, yet again, is just pure fluff with a tiny undercurrent of angst that I may or may not write a full story about later with a full-on AU… Maybe…Written for Inktober Day 6: Leaves





	That's Human Nature At It's Best

**Author's Note:**

> Welp… I’ve done it. I’ve started a High School AU. Bad Ash! You need to stop making new fics and finish the ones you’ve already started! … And then my brain said No. So here we are.
> 
> Also, heads up: there is some misgendering and deadnaming. It’s super brief and not done with any malicious intent (since Logan here isn’t out to his father yet), but I figured I’d warn y'all anyway.
> 
> But seriously, I might actually write more in this ‘verse after October. I’m not kidding. If you guys wanna see more, tell me! Please! Anyway, enough of my rambling and shameless self-promotion, on with the story!

Leaves crunched under the heel of Logan’s Converse, and he grit his teeth in annoyance. He’d heard the same horrible noises for the past week, and he was getting sick of it. He needed to fix it, and he needed to fix it  _ now _ . He stormed into his house and up into his room, chucked his backpack onto the bed, and stormed back down the stairs, fully prepared to deal with the leaves in his yard. 

 

 

“Aileen? Where are you going?” his father called from his seat in his office. Logan froze and swallowed down the sick feeling rising up his throat and turned to face his father. 

 

 

“I was merely going out to rake the yard,” Logan replied, fighting to keep his voice steady. His father didn’t mean anything by it, he knew that, but it still stung. His father paused in his typing for a moment and looked at Logan, slightly concerned.

 

 

“You’re okay, right? I know sometimes crunching leaves annoy you… You’re okay?” 

 

 

“Yes, father, I’m perfectly fine. Thank you for your concern, but I really do need to go rake the yard,” Logan quickly answered before practically sprinting downstairs and outside, grabbing the rake as he went. With that, he set off with cleaning the yard, ignoring the warm tears pushing at the corners of his eyes. He was fine, it was fine, it didn’t matter that his father had just called him Aileen because he didn’t know Logan was a boy so Logan shouldn’t be so upset about this so why was he crying? 

 

 

“Logan? Honey? You good?” Logan startled out of his thoughts. When his eyes finally focussed back to reality, he saw Patton standing in front of him, his hands resting on Logan’s shoulders. 

 

 

“Y-yeah, I’m fine,” Logan stammered, clutching the handle of the rake tighter in his shaking hands. Patton’s lips pursed into a thin line as Logan’s anxiety spiked. 

 

 

“Yeah, sure you’re fine, nerd. You’re crying in your yard, but of course you’re fine,” Roman’s voice drawled from behind Logan’s shoulder. He turned around, and Roman gently took his hands, his perfectly shaped dark red eyebrows arched in disbelief. 

 

 

“M-my father… c-called me-” Logan stuttered, feeling the tears sliding down his cheeks against his will. Patton pulled Logan into a hug, and Logan felt someone tug the rake out of his hands as he melted into Patton. The two just stood in Logan’s yard for what seemed like a small eternity, but eventually, Logan managed to pull himself back together. 

 

 

“Hey, Lo, we’re going over to my house. Your dad said it was okay,” Roman said gently. Logan sniffed and nodded. Roman and Patton each placed a hand on his back and guided him over to Roman’s car, allowing Logan to just lean on his boyfriends. When he was gently shoved into the backseat with Patton, he saw Virgil in the front, turning around to look at him with concern very clear in his violet eyes. 

 

 

“Lo, you good?” 

 

 

“I will be in a moment, Virgil. Thank you for your concern,” Logan replied, adjusting his glasses. Virgil gave him his patented  _ You Idiot  _ stare, but he didn’t have time to speak before Roman was pulling up in front of… the park. 

 

 

“Roman? Why are we here?” Logan asked, wrapping his dark blue scarf tighter around his neck. Roman grinned like a madman and leaped out of the car. Patton yanked Logan out of the car with him, and Virgil rolled his eyes before following. 

 

 

“Because diving into leaf piles is fun, Logan!” Roman called back, diving into the large leaf pile right in front of him. The soft crunches of the scarlet and ochre leaves bugged Logan to no end, but the look of pure enjoyment on Roman’s face made the annoyance worth it. Patton dived in after the tall red-head, giggling madly. Logan snorted at his two tall ridiculous boyfriends swimming around the pile of dead plant matter like a couple of toddlers. He was so focussed on Patton and Roman that he didn’t notice Virgil shifting behind him, and he let out a startled yelp when frigid hands shoved him forward into the leaf pile. Logan tried to push himself up, but Patton pulled him back down with a villainous giggle. Virgil finally dived in after the rest of his boyfriends, and Logan found himself blocked on all sides by his crazy, childish boyfriends. It was honestly one of the best sensations he’d ever felt in his life. 

 

 

“Feeling any better, Lolo?” Patton mumbled, wrapping an arm around Logan’s waist. Logan nodded a bit, and Patton and Roman cuddled closer into him. 

 

 

“We’re always here for you, Logan. Just making sure you know that,” Virgil murmured, ruffling Logan’s curly black hair. Logan sighed and let Virgil mess up his hair, mentally bemoaning all of the hard work that went into his hair today. Eventually, though, he collapsed back into the leaf pile with the rest of his boyfriends, giggling along with them. Today hadn’t been the best, but with the love and support of his ridiculous boyfriends, it had gotten better. Who knew leaf piles could still be fun, even in high school? 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, guys! I'm sorry these are getting shorter, but I'm losing time to work on these (thanks Calculus). BUT I'M GETTING THESE DONE. 
> 
> I'll see you guys tomorrow!
> 
> ~Ash


End file.
